1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plaque holding clip to be used for rigidly fitting a plaque onto a panel by way of fitting bores arranged therein for decorating particularly the inside of an automobile with the plaque.
2. Prior Art
A have been number of plaque holding clips proposed each designed for fitting a plaque onto a panel by way of fitting bores arranged therein for decorating the inside of an automobile FIGS. 10 through 12 show some plaque holding clips of this category.
FIGS. 10(a) and 10(b) are views of a plaque holding clip disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,217. This clip is an integral unit made of synthetic resin comprising a head 1 and a trunk 2 provided with a pair of elastic leg members 3, 3, said trunk 2 being so designed as to be introduced into a fitting bore of a panel and having a horizontal sectional view of similar to the letter W. As illustrated in FIG. 10(b), each of said elastic legs 3, 3 is extended upward from the pointed tip of said trunk 2, it having a free end arranged apart from the head 1.
Since the elastic legs 3, 3 of this unit are connected with the trunk at the point tip portion 4 thereof in such a way that the trunk 2 form a horizontal sectional view of letter W. The rigidity of the trunk 2 is enhanced to such an extent that, when the elastic legs 3, 3 are introduced into a fitting bore of a panel, the outer edges of the standing elastic legs 3, 3 are apt to be abraded by the peripheral wall of the fitting bore, to reduce its outer dimensions and consequently its load holding potential as the unit is repeatedly used.
In FIGS. 11(a) and 11(b), a clip according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,797 comprising, similar to the one as described above, a head 1 and a trunk 2 provided with a pair of legs 3, 3 is illustrated. However, unlike the clip of FIG. 10, the trunk 2 of this unit displays a horizontal sectional view of an anchor as shown in FIG. 11(b). It is introduced into a fitting bore of a panel with the outermost sides of the legs tightly pressed against the peripheral wall of the fitting bore. With such a configuration, the elasticity of the legs is excessively high and, consequently, as in the case of the clip of FIG. 10, the outermost sides of the legs 3, 3 are subjected to a high resistance of the peripheral wall of the fitting bore and, hence, abraded by the latter to reduce the holding potential of the unit in the course of repeated use.
FIGS. 12(a) and 12(b) shows a clip disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,612 comprising, like the preceding examples, a head 1 and a trunk 2 provided with a pair of legs 3, 3, said trunk 2 having a horizontal sectional view of letter S as illustrated in FIG. 12(b). With this clip, the legs 3, 3 are connected with the trunk 2 at the pointed tip portion 4 thereof, and the outer edges of the legs 3, 3 are deflected inside as they are forcibly introduced into a fitting bore of a panel and abraded by the peripheral wall of the fitting bore as the unit is repeatedly used.
Moreover, since a clip having a horizontal sectional view of letter S inevitably requires considerable thickness, its flexibility cannot be high and, therefore the outer edges of the legs can be abraded and worn at a relatively high rate.
Thus, while each of the clips described above has a pair of legs 3, 3 standing from and connected with the trunk 2 at the pointed tip portion 4 thereof and the free top ends of the legs 3, 3 are so arranged as to be separated from the head 1 in order to enhance the elasticity and reduce the rigidity of the unit, none of them are protected against abrasion of the legs 3, 3 by the peripheral wall of the fitting bore of a plaque into which it is introduced. Hence they are not free from the problem of reduction with time of holding potential.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a plaque holding clip, wherein, while it has a pair of elastic legs standing upward from the pointed tip portion of the trunk as in the case of conventional clips, the tops of the legs are not separated from, but connected with, the head in order to enhance the rigidity of the unit. At the same time, the horizontal sectional view of the combined trunk and legs is not like letter W, nor an anchor, nor letter S, but presents a pair of separately sectioned and arc-shaped areas for the elastic legs, which are so designed that their outer peripheries are evenly pressed against the peripheral wall of the fitting bore of a panel that receives them and that consequently and unlike those of conventional clips, they are free from abrasion caused by the peripheral wall of the fitting bore and reduction of holding potential relative to the bore through repeated use. Such a clip will also afford an easy handling because it can accommodate improper operational actions such as pushing the clip in an averted direction and abruptly changing the amount of the force applied to the clip and because it can be removed smoothly from the fitting bore by external force without damaging the plaque holding potential of the elastic legs.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a plaque holding clip which, in addition to the components as described above, further comprises a central pillar arranged in an axial space provided between the pair of legs and connected at its one end with the head and at its other end with the tip of the trunk where the elastic legs are also connected with the trunk in order to reinforce the strength of the trunk and eliminate any possible reduction of the holding potential as well as buckling and deformation of the elastic legs in the course of repeated use of the clip.